


Almost Valentine's Day

by Bullpen_Antics



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 16:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13639581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullpen_Antics/pseuds/Bullpen_Antics
Summary: Mike goes out on a date.





	Almost Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoyBooth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyBooth/gifts).



Mike had worst dates before. Not quite as tragic as this one but, bad nonetheless.

 

He and Shiela, an age appropriate red head, had spent time together before. Always casual, no strings attached.  His first response was to ignore the invitation. Blame it on packing for Spring Training. Valentine’s Day dates generally meant more than casual, more than he was willing to give anyway. But against better judgment, he bit the bullet and accepted.

 

He was skeptical about the "early Valentine’s Day" invitation, but it might be a welcomed distraction.  She looked great, and was more into PDA than Mike could ever remember. He got the distinct feeling that this date was important to her, not at all casual - so he opted to cut the night short.  Naturally Shiela was pissed, but Mike felt relieved.  He didn’t want another red head or another temporary body to warm the other side of the bed. He wanted one woman and one woman only. No matter how wrong it sometimes felt or how outrageously unrealistic the thought was. 

 

Mike had planned to go home, drink a cold one and sleep, but he settled on grabbing a drink at Roy’s.  Maybe shoot the shit with another lonely schmuck.

 

“Aye Mikey, you got ESPN or something?” the old bartender behind the bar bellowed out in the dark room.

 

“What’s up Roy?” Mike asked as he approached the bar.

 

The room was empty save the same two regulars who play pool and the owners son-in-law who was already three sheets to the wind.

 

Mike watched as Roy pointed with a bottle to the figure in the very back booth starring at a basket of chili cheese fries.

 

“Been here a while, says she ok.. but..” Mike heard Roy gruffly say as he approached her.

 

“My favorite jacket and now my favorite bar?” Mike asked. He could already feel his heartbeat steadily rising. 

 

“Did Roy call you?” Ginny asked from under her veil of curls and grey hood from her hoodie.

 

“Nope.” Mike said sliding into the booth.

 

“Then what are you doing here?” Ginny asked. He was in nice clothes she noted.

 

“Headed home. Just stopped in for a drink.”

 

“Your date coming in?” Ginny asked as she took a swig from her beer. She didn’t mean for her tone to be clipped, but it was.

 

“No date, just me.”

 

“Early night for you then old man?” 

 

“I guess so,” Mike responded. 

 

“What about you? I’m sure there’s a billionaire or rapper running around here itching for the chance to have dinner with Ginny Baker.”

 

“Guess the city's fresh out,” Ginny replied to a smirk from Mike. Mike found that hard to believe.

 

“So you’d rather eat cold chili cheese fries by yourself in a cold damp bar?”

 

“They’re the best in town,” Ginny said with a smile popping one in her mouth.

 

She was breathtaking, even in leggings and a hoodies in a cold dark bar that was older than he was.  Mike tried to stop his line of thinking, but it was difficult when she was looking at him like that.

 

“Besides, some alarm is going off at the hotel, they don’t know when it’s going to be fixed,” Ginny said with a yawn.

 

“Well then crash at my place, I’ll bring you back in the morning,” Mike said a little too quickly.

 

“I don’t want to ruin your night ... maybe there’s somebody in your Rolodex that would still take your call this late,” Ginny said with a smile as Mike stood, already grabbing her leather jacket.

 

“Do you even know what a Rolodex is rook?”

 

“Old people technology,” Ginny said standing, allowing Mike to help her slide into her jacket.

 

Tense was the only way to describe the ride to Mike’s house.

 

He felt Ginny’s silent scrutiny on him and didn’t dare to look in her direction. It was one of the most infuriating things about Ginny. Any other person, woman, he was smooth, charming, and always in control.  It had never been that way with Ginny. Sure he was her captain, but they were for the most part equals. Both had accomplished an insane feat to make it to the Bigs despite all odds.  Ginny was extraordinary and at times it felt like she was the only person who could see right through him, see him for what and who he was and still stick around.  He had never experienced that kind of loyalty... or something else he was too afraid to identify.

 

“You alright there Lawson?” Ginny asked knocking him out of his thoughts.

 

“Yeah, Why?”

 

“You’re white knuckling your steering wheel.”

 

“I’m fine Baker.”

 

“You’re not, but I can let it go if you want. Sure it’s not a problem me crashing at your place?”

 

“It’s not Ginny, I promise.”

 

Mike didn’t have to look at Ginny to see the change in her expression.  He had called her _Ginny_. Not necessarily a no no, but it crossed the invisible line they had drawn in the sand that fateful night at Boardners.

 

After parking in the garage, Mike pressed in the code with Ginny on his heels.

 

“No chili cheese fries, but I can find you something if you’re still hungry.”

 

“Water’s fine, too tired to eat.”

 

“I’ve seen you eat a burrito half asleep.”

 

“That sounded an awful lot like judgement,” Ginny replied as Mike brought her a bottled water from the fridge. He looked good. Damn good. The beard replaced by gentle scruff and she could tell those pre-season workouts had leaned him out some.  If it weren’t for the silver strands in his hair and beard, she’d never be able to differentiate this man from the one still hanging on her bedroom wall in Tarboro.

 

“What happened with your date?” Ginny asked perched at Mike’s bar.

 

He leaned against it, happy to have a barrier between them.

 

“Nothing, drinks and dinner, she went home.”

 

“Almost Valentine’s Day dates don’t mean nothing.”

 

“Well this one did.”

 

“Maybe to you.”

 

“Who’s side are you on?”

 

“Just pointing out the obvious old man.”

 

“Well thank you for that ,” Mike said seeing Ginny’s smirk as she opened the water bottle.

 

“She was nice and all, but...”

 

“You’re not interested.”

 

“Yeah,” Mike said locking eyes with Ginny for far to long.

 

“You got something I can sleep in?” Ginny asked not breaking eye contact.

 

“Of course, more t-shirts to add to your collection,” Mike said on a deep exhale.

 

“I’ve returned most of them. Not my fault they’re like a billion years old and super soft.”

 

After reaching the top of the stairs, Mike paused to face Ginny in his doorway before entering his bedroom.

 

“A billion?” Mike said bringing Ginny’s awareness to just how close they were yet again. Their hands could touch if she wanted them to.

 

“Give or take,” Ginny replied, head tilted and defiant as ever.

 

“Take what you want Baker,” Mike stated before heading into his massive en suite.  Making a pit stop in the bathroom across the hall to wash her face and brush her teeth, Ginny reentered Mike’s room.

 

She had been in this room twice now, and only once sober.  The guys had talked Mike into having a party that turned into a Padres sleepover. Shit got broke, Livan got pantsed, and Ginny and Evelyn drunkenly raided Mike’s bedroom on a quest for his secrets. Evelyn eventually left to find Blip while Ginny passed out on Mike’s bed. When she awoke in the morning, a glass of water and two aspirin were on the nightstand closest to her - her shoes and jacket neatly placed on the big leather mahogany chair in the corner. 

 

His scent, stained on her skin long after she arrived home.

 

Being inside of Mike’s space felt intimate.  She had dreamed of the man for years, and every new detail that she was privileged to felt surreal.  Ginny fingered through Mike’s t-shirts, button downs, jerseys, each having their own section in his closet that could double as a bedroom.

 

She pulled out an old padres tee. Faded, blue, and perfect. She slid off her hoodie, leggings, and chucks, and put on Mike’s shirt; placing her clothes in the empty basket near the door.

 

“Making yourself at home?” Mike asked.

 

Ginny took in the grey sweats and the large bare chest in front of her. Words momentarily stuck in her throat. She’d seen him like this, a million times. But never alone in his house, in his closet, while she was in her underwear and his t-shirt with his name on the back. 

 

“That a problem?” Ginny asked in her husky rasp.

 

“It’s your world Baker, we just live in it.”

 

Ginny attempted to side step Mike until he reached for her wrist, bringing her to a halt.

 

The large room was only now lit by the small sconce on Mike’s side of the bed. 

 

“I take it you’ve claimed this room for the night? You need anything else?” Mike asked, his hand still wrapped around Ginny’s.

 

So many things were right on the tip of Ginny’s tongue, but she said nothing and shook her head no.

 

His hand slid to her waist.

 

“Night Gin,” Mike said, pressing a kiss to her hairline and walked out.

 

***

An hour, maybe more, had passed and Ginny was still wide awake.  Drunk Ginny could do this. Sleep in Mike Lawson’s bed.  Sober Ginny’s thoughts were all over the place. Mostly wondering which bed in this glass cube Mike found himself in.  No doubt sacrificing his back so she could be comfortable. Mike was many things, but most often he was a gentleman; deeply and wholly good.  Never hesitating to give his last or best.

 

Ginny temporarily gave up on sleep and gently padded down the stairs to grab another water, completely unaware of the gentle glow emanating from the television.  

 

A sound jolting her from her thoughts as she closed the refrigerator, Ginny turned to see Mike peering at her.

 

Mike knew no sleep would come to him this night, just like the last night she slept in his bed.  The memory of seeing her hair fanned out across his pillows the next morning became the image his fantasies were made of.

 

But that image paled in comparison to what he was seeing now.  Wild curls, his t-shirt, barely hitting the mid thigh of the longest caramel legs he’d ever seen, kissed in only moonlight and back lit by the dull glow of the TV as she approached.  Ginny was a giant on the field, but she looked so small walking towards him.

 

“I couldn’t sleep,” Ginny said stopping between the legs of the same bedtime Mike she had seen not too long ago.

 

“Yeah,” Mike responded unable to say much else as he sat reclined on the couch.

 

“You’re not sleeping down here are you? What about your back?”

 

“I’ll head up in a bit,” Mike said with a yawn.

 

He was tired. And Ginny knew after hours and hours of phone  conversations every other night he rarely slept anywhere else except his bed out of deference for his back.

 

Mike leaned forward tucking his head with his elbows on his knees. 

 

Ginny stepped a half step forward causing Mike’s hand to knock into her hip.

 

Ginny felt time slow down as Mike’s gaze rose to meet hers. His hands dangling between his knees.  Unable to take it anymore, he allowed the rough pads of his fingertips to slide up her smooth calves, feeling Ginny tremble at his touch. His hand found purchase at the fabric about her waist, bunching it in his hands and pulling her to him, resting his head against her stomach.  He felt Ginny’s fingers rake through his hair, causing waves of sensation to course through his body.

 

A moment later he dared to look up, almost afraid of what he might see. 

 

“Let’s go” Ginny allowed out placing her hand into Mike’s and leading him upstairs and into his bedroom. “We’ve got an early flight.”

 

“It wouldn’t be the first time,” Mike responded. 

 

She climbed in on the side she knew wasn’t his and pulled back the cover.  Mike slowly stalked around the bed and lingered at his nightstand for a beat before climbing in.  He killed the lights, wishing calm over his body and thoughts.

 

“Baker?” Ginny heard from the darkness.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You good?”

 

“Yeah, Why?”

 

“Just checking.”

 

“Gin.”

 

Mike felt a dip in the bed and then heat crest from her warm body.

 

“This is it, my last season.”

 

“You’ve still got a lot of fight in you Mike, I know it.”

 

“I’m ready Gin,” Mike said turning his head to face hers.  

 

“Then let’s get you your ring,” Ginny spoke softly.  

 

“And if we don’t?” Mike asked tucking a curl behind her ear.

 

“Then you're still one of the greatest ever to play this game. You'll still have the guys... and you'll still have me.”

 

“I have you?”

 

Ginny didn’t respond.  She simply let Mike pull her into his arms, allowing her body to give in and form perfectly to his.

 

“You’ve got to sleep in your own room in Arizona Rook,” Mike said, his hand timidly caressing her bare thigh draped over him. “We’re playing with fire.”

 

“You gonna put me out?” Ginny asked in a soft rasp.  Her lashes heavy, and her mouth in full pout.

 

“You don’t fight fair Gin.”

 

“Never said I did,” Ginny replied smiling into his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Kate. You the real MVP.


End file.
